


generosity is a virtue (that christopher shaldred is quite good at)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [16]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, School Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spent more time in her head than on the fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: That was such an easy warm up. Does dressing up for me excite you as much as it excites me?
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502477
Kudos: 2





	generosity is a virtue (that christopher shaldred is quite good at)

“It’s creepy,” Ricardo says in a deadpan, and Christopher immediately deflates, as if this is the most shocking thing that she has ever said to him.

“What do you mean, creepy? It was very thoughtful of me!” he protests. “I thought you would be excited to get a present from your best friend.”

“Excited or not, that doesn’t change the fact that you went into a clothing store, alone, with my measurements, and bought all of this,” she replies. “And that is before we factor in that you bought this knowing that I could only ever wear it around you. A grown man went into a clothing store alone to buy clothes like this for a girl to wear for his eyes only.”

“You’re going to wear them for me though,” he says, as if this means that he has already won. “That means that I’m not the only one to be blamed, doesn’t it?”

“That’s…not even remotely true, and you’re still creepy.”

“But you are going to wear them, aren’t you?”

It does not take Ricardo long to get changed, feeling strange all the while. She has not worn clothes like this since she was a very small child, and she does not remember what a skirt even feels like. Not even her underwear is particularly feminine anymore, but here come Christopher, with an entire wardrobe for her, knowing full well that these are only things that she can wear when they are alone together.

He knows her better than she would ever want to admit. Never has she once mentioned this secret desire to him, and yet, he surprises her with it all, right up to the school uniform that she has always secretly envied, while trying to pretend that she does not care about her lot in life. She does not care about anything, so living as a false self should not bother her at all. Not being able to dress like other girls should not bother her so much.

“You look absolutely adorable in that,” Christopher says, as soon as she re-enters the room. He had offered to help her get dressed, but the situation has already left Ricardo so overwhelmed that she could not allow that, threatening to punch him if he so much as followed her. As if he hasn’t already seen her naked before.

“You’re a pervert.”

“Mm, yes, I suppose you’re right about that,” he agrees, with a disgustingly smug smile, and she hates the way that it makes her feel. She hates the way that  _ he _ makes her feel, most of the time, because none of this was ever supposed to happen. Christopher entering her life, becoming her first and only friend, becoming closer to her than anyone else, giving her something worth living for, making her fall for him…and all the while, she knows that she should despise him for how much of a pervert he is. Instead, it just makes her want him more, and makes her even more disgusted with herself.

The way he stares at her now, he does not even attempt to hide the hunger in his eyes, undressing her with them even though he is the one that insisted she put a new outfit on. She went for the school uniform first, unable to resist, and she wonders how she looks to him. In the mirror, she looked ridiculous with her short hair, and her lack of a figure- late bloomer or not, she doubts she will ever have much in the way of feminine charms. She might be able to pull this ruse off forever.

Even her shoes are new, Mary Janes with the cute buckle, and her socks go up past her knees. Her skirt comes down just to her mid-thigh, which makes her wonder if Christopher went for something a good deal shorter than a standard uniform, because she can hardly imagine any young girl going to school dressed like this. The shirt itself is normal, at least, with buttons on the opposite side that she is used to, and over that, she wears a light sweater, and a small tie, not sure if the colors correspond to any schools in the area, or if it is purely there for aesthetic purposes.

She could almost pass for a schoolgirl, she thinks, but there is still something off about it, and she still feels like she is in disguise, like she is cross dressing now, rather than every other day of her life. It just shows how used to her role she is gotten, how deep her late grandfather’s words have sunk. She never had any worth as a woman, he assured her, but if she lived as a boy, she could accomplish something with her life. Did he ever think far enough forward to realize that the family line would have to end with her, then? Did he ever think about anything other than what suited him in the moment?

Did he ever consider how this might affect her life, or did he not care about her to begin with?

“You’re adorable,” Christopher repeats, probably realizing that she is lost in thoughts, wanting to snap her out of it and bring her back to the present, back to him. Maybe he is only saying that to make her feel better, or maybe he is only saying that because he is a pervert who will think a young girl like her looks good in anything. Maybe she really does look good, and maybe she would have looked good if she had been able to live as herself. Maybe she has worth, regardless of what anyone sees her as or thinks of her as.

Maybe she is being a little melodramatic, to look that deeply into things, all over a perverted gift that Christopher gave her to satisfy his own disgusting impulses. Whatever the case, it is not as if she can blame him for it, and if he is a pervert, then what does that say about her feelings right now?

“You’re just going to undress me again,” she says, “so why not get on with it?”

“So pushy! Which one of us was the pervert again?” he asks with a hum. “I was actually hoping that you would want to keep that on for a while.”

She blushes, wanting to protest that she isn’t being pushy, that it’s just obvious that he wants to have his way with her now. Really, though, it’s that she wants him right now, even if it is always difficult for her to admit to those things, and not just because she wants a distraction from her thoughts. It would be nice to forget her own thoughts for a little while, of course, but she also wants to do this because she wants to thank Christopher for the gift, and she knows this is the best way to show him her gratitude.

And she wants him right now. No matter how embarrassing it always get to admit to that, she wants him, and knowing that he is going to tease her for how pathetically horny she is is never enough to deter that side of her. Instead of debating anything that he says, she just looks up at him, trusting him to be able to read her expression the same way that he always does.

“Can’t we make both happen? I can give you everything that you want, but you don’t have to worry about getting undressed any time soon,” he says, already reaching down to lift her skirt, getting an eyeful of the panties he had selected for her. Something about this is incredibly humiliating, even though he has seen her naked more times than she can count. It feels newly intimate, like they are starting all over, somehow, and yet, she still knows that she will not be able to show any restraint with him.

“Then…then don’t drag it out,” she mutters in a dark tone, scowling off to the side, face turning a deep shade of red.

He tugs at the waistband, murmuring to himself, “They’re so cute that it’s almost a shame to take them off of you. But if it’s what my master wants, then I certainly can’t say no!”

Even when he is doing everything in his power to fluster her, he still throws that “master” bullshit around. All she wants is for him to get to it already, and stop teasing her like he always does. After all, she is trying to thank him for his generosity, and it would be a whole lot easier if he would just  _ let her _ . At the very least, he is pulling them down, giving her a quick smile before he slides them in the pocket of his jacket.

Ricardo flusters immediately, ready to snap at him, to tell him to stop being weird, but he stops her with a kiss, putting his hand back beneath her skirt as he does. By the time she has her mouth free to speak again, he is already on top of her on the bed, her skirt pushed up, and her breathing so ragged that she probably wouldn’t actually be able to speak at all.

“That was such an easy warm up. Does dressing up for me excite you as much as it excites me?” he asks, but he knows better than to expect any real answer from her at this point. Instead, he moves right along with things, finally in the mood to stop dragging things out, finally done teasing her.

“You really are beautiful,” he says in a soft voice, grinning down at her, before he jerks his hips forward, filling her pussy with one swift motion. Ricardo cries out, completely unrestrained as she loses herself in it, and Christopher leans down, kissing along her neck as he thrusts into her, fucking her slowly and gently.

And Ricardo gives into it all, with no fight left in her, too blissful now to worry about keeping up any fronts, or the way Chris will tease her. Right now, she is just happy to repay him for his gifts, and if he asks her to try it all on for him when they are done, she just might be in a good enough mood to go along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
